Chaos looks Beautiful on You
by Spaghetti tacos and stuff
Summary: The sad thing was, that if Sam had only picked up her phone moments earlier, Freddie would have told her that even with the chaos that came with the sunrise every day, it was still one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.


**Takes place between iOMG and ILMM. Little bit melancholy but hope you like it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did there would be a Gibby and a Pegasus!**

Looking out over the bridge, Sam knew that there were two things that she had to consider. What had just happened, and what would happen next.

There were too many things that had happened recently for her thoughts to be neat and logical, she was somewhat lacking in that department to say the least. She was supposed to be somewhere right now, helping people and doing important things but she wasn't even going to consider going back there. It was too early, twilight to be exact, to even consider going back to that place, and back to him.

As the cars zoomed past underneath her, she wondered what it would be like to be in one of them. Each time she would see the white lights coming, only to disappear moments later with a slight breeze that brushed her blonde curls behind her. She wished she was one of those cars, the ones with the red lights leaving this town to a better and less confusing life. She wished for this with all of her heart, she wanted to pack up her things, get on a bus and leave Seattle and leave her thoughts behind. But a combination of things held her back, her lack of money, her best friend, and her own mismatched family that meant more to her than the freedom of the world.

So she just leaned up against the railing of that bridge and pondered her problems. All of them seemed to lead back to the same spot, and person, Freddie. She always used to think about him negatively, he was always so pathetic and clingy but this was the problem. If he didn't stalk her best friend for a love that Sam knew would never have been returned, she never would have noticed all the unique and quirky things she liked about him.

He always used to be the dorky tech nerd who was scared of her. Then things changed, Freddie got tired of chasing after Carly, and everyone was just "friends" again. This was when Sam had begun to hit him a lot more, but things had changed. Sam definitely did not want to admit is but Freddie had gotten over her.

Not in a "stalker" kind of way but more of a "you scare the poop out of me" kind of way. Her efforts to torture him were slowly becoming nothing to him, just an annoyance, but to her they were becoming an increasingly desperate way to get his attention. With each new punch, bruise and ploy at him she slowly became more and more desperate, and then there was last night.

Her greatest attempt to catch his attention was that kiss, and Sam knew that she got her message across. Although running away after was hardly a way to deal with it, especially since she was a Puckett. But she had and it had brought her here, to this bridge and her thoughts.

As she watched the first rays of light touch the horizon all she could think about was the confusion in front of her, both mentally and physically. The beams of light were bouncing off the hoods of the cars and the commercial buildings on either sides of the highway creating lights that were blinding her (and potentially the motorists). It was chaos, nothing would stop it from looking this way.

Sam couldn't help but associate it with her own mind and thoughts, all jumbled together in a bunch of colours and patterns with no real clear meaning. Just a mess, that couldn't be fixed.

As she came to this realization, her pearphone began to ring. Looking at the caller id she frowned, clearly frustrated by the caller, and tossed her phone off the bridge as far as it could go. She knew that it was time for her to leave this place and step back into the world. Where she was going was clear to her now, a place that was used to this chaos and anarchy that clouded her thoughts. Somewhere that she could take the time to clear her thoughts and change for the better.

With this new idea in mind, Sam picked up her back pack that had been haphazardly thrown to the ground beside her, and began to slowly make her way across to the other side of the bridge with her new purpose in mind.

The sad thing was, that if Sam had only picked up her phone moments earlier, Freddie would have told her that even with the chaos that came with the sunrise every day, it was still one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

**A/N: So saddd and melancholy, just be glad to know younger peoples that Sam and Freddie do end up with each other in the end, and because of that I will forever go SFTW!**


End file.
